Total Drama OC
by CabbieBade
Summary: My first OC, I dont know how everyone does it so, help me out a little. Idk, lol! *CLOSED*
1. Results!

**So**, I was reading every audition thingy and I changed my mind. I am not going to have six girls, six guys. But instead it's you and the original Total Drama team because thats what some of you wanted.

So heres the original total drama cast im throwing in there

* * *

_Duncan_

_ Mike ( 3 lol!)_

_Lindsay _

_Zoey _

_Gwen and... first name that comes to my mind is..._

_OWEN!_

* * *

Sorry if you wanted someone else and so short. I took a few of my favs, some of your favs, some randoms and I made that. Other will have speacial guest stars like Heather, Gwen, etc, did on Revenge of the Island. Anyways, enough with the chatty chatty bang bang and lets see who's really in and... the couples. I seen some of you liked my charator and would like to be with her, I seen A-L-O-T of guys that sounded so sweet and cute. It was a battle between two and so if I put a " 3" by your name/charator, that means your with her. If not, you can PM me (pm only, if you dont know how, review) and tell me if you would like to be with a total drama person... anyways... now for the fun part.

* * *

_Kevin - (angeloflovephrodite34, I think I spelled your username wrong, sorry.)_

_Drew Berry - funpuppy725_

_Chase (3!) - So how's life (I LOVE HIM! He reminds me of Mike which just makes me want to hug him! And you can pm me for more of his 'craziness')_

_Jenny - ijohanserrato (First off my name is Jenny and I needed a few trouble makers. I had a lot of Jenny's and I felt so bad turning them all down but yours... but who knows, I might choose another and Chris can be all confussed, lol!)_

_Jade- Awesomeness22 (She reminds me of Jade from Victorious so much!)_

_London Richerson - BlueBerryIceQuxxn (It's like you read my mind! I wanted someone like London from the suite life and I got it. I loved the others but this one was the best)_

_Ashley Hamilton - BlueBerryIceQxxn (Once you put loud mouth and hates wanna bee's, she was already in)_

_and me, Angel - CabbieBade (I always wanted to be in a OC, I auditioned for a few but then I said, why not make my own. and before you ask, I will not cheat and make my person win, thats not fair!)_

* * *

So that's it, I hope you like your new cast because well, it's one crazy ride. But then again my fic's suck, but then again, look at Monster, it's so popular so...** banana?!**

I will describe the intro and **TRY**... _**T-R-Y** _to make everyone's charators, if not, I will just put _"Total Drama, OC!"_ and try to make it all cool and such and such.

* * *

I will be watching some episodes of the Total Drama series (like always, pssh!) and try to get some of the drama by that to.

Yes there will be love triangles, maybe by original and OC, maybe not.

Will you like it to be read like

_Me: This?_

_Me: Or..._

_"This" as I said showing them how they would like to read it._

Most votes win, Idk, I'm trying to make it all how you would like it and how I would like it, but mostly you.

See ya on the next chapter (hopefully by tomorrow, tonight or something) on... **TOTAL... DRAMA... OOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCCC.**.. omg, im Chris! :D


	2. It begins!

**So, I noticed when I reread the results, the heart didn't work but Chase and Angel is the couple, they will be based off Gwen & Trent, Mike & Zoey, etc. I skipped the whole "how would you like to read it" thingy, I mean really. It's my story after all, but I still don't know anything about this OC thing, like do you (the OC's) give me ideas or is there another site we go to and make the story together? Idk but we're about to find out. Anyways, enjoy and awnser in a pm or review please.**

* * *

**"YO!** Welcome to Total Drama OC, where I am still the host after so many tragic years, Chris McLean. Your still host for season five... six, who knows. So many seasons." Chris McLean said and winked at the camera.

"You know the rules, same old, same old. New cast with the old cast! But this season is better and bigger! Love triangles, life death challenges, me getting sued and nobody getting my coffee!" The host said and an intern ran to him shaking giving him his coffee.

"Challenges from new, old, older and oldest! Every episode someone will be voted off and the island has little toxic still, but who cares, look at Dakota, she has a new makeover! Right here on... Total... Drama... OC! Eww... bug!"

* * *

**INTRO:**

_Chris is shown on the dock and running toward the cliff, then falls._

_Jade is in the water beating up Fang (the toxic shark that chased Scott)_

_The camera goes up and shows Owen trying to fish, farts and dead fish comes up around the boat_

_A bird takes the fish and drops it on Kevin who then get's attacked by animals,_

_The camera zooms out showing Duncan smiling devilishly and Gwen rolling her eyes_

_It then shows the little boat going down the waterfall of Angel and Chase, Chase is acting crazy, Angel is laughing, they fall_

_Ashley is there throwing a tantrum, and falls in the water_

_The confessional knocks over showing London with her pants down_

_Cheff is cooking something and Jenny is trying to poison the food, Lindsay is meditating next to her_

_Drew runs out on the deck, slides and trys to act cool, Chris looks at him and he laughs nervously, the camera goes up, then back down showing it's dark and shows Zoey and Mike holding hands and Chris dumping water on them._

* * *

Chris is standing at the dock and the boat arrives showing everyone.

"As you see we have are old cast like Owen, Duncan, Gwen, Lindsay, Zoey and Mike." He says, "But... we also have very new people! Meet, Jade."

"GET THAT CAMERA OFF OF ME!" She yelled and stormed off.

"Kevin"

"Hey, whats up." He said and smiles, looking like Trent

"Angel and Chase"

"EEEEEEEEEP! Total drama!" Angel screeched and Chase laughed, smiling at her, he then twitches and laughs really loud.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN LITTLE BIRDY'S WAAAAAH!" He yells and runs around the boat hitting people's head.

"Ouch! Watch it, nerd!" A girl with red hair said

"Jenny, London!"

"My daddy is so rich he almost owns half of the world... which that is very small on a map." London says and starts to cry, she sees a butterfly and thinks it's a snake.

"And Drew."

"Hi! WAAH!" A skinny boy says and slips knocking a Duncan and Zoey down. "SORRY!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, loser!" Duncan says and pushes Drew off him.

"Hey! Leave him alone, he has feelings to!" Zoey says while Mike is picking her up.

* * *

"This is... Total Drama your home for the next few weeks or however long you're going to be here." Chris said, Cheff behind him.

"Excuse me, can I have my own cabin and have it covered in SPARKLES!" London said, Lindsay looks at her and squeals

"I said that to... bff's? Okay, Bff2? Beth is my number one." Lindsay said and London nodded.

"This can't be happening" Gwen, Duncan, Jenny and Jade said all at the same time.

"Oh come on, what's so bad about this place?" Angel said and Chase nodded.

"Everything" all the old campers said and rolled their eyes, Drew gulped and laughed nervously.

* * *

"You mean... we have to jump off here?!" Angel said and they we're on the cliff.

"Man, I can do it once or twice but now THREE?! Nuh uh!" Owen said, Chris laughed evil and smirked.

"I'm going to die... again." Gwen said and almost fainted.

* * *

**So, how you guys like it? Like I said, I never done one of these so, help me out here, what am I suppose to do? It took me a while to reread the auditions and remember where people are in the intro, etc. Tell me what you think, I like it.**


	3. It begins, part two, You choose!

**"Last** time on Total Drama, OC! Someone didn't get me my coffee until I screamed at them, we met are new and older cast mates, London is like Lindsay and now best friends. Gwen, Duncan, Jenny and Jade are all the same, Angel and Chase are the new Zoey and Mike-"

"Hey!" Zoey yelled, Chris rolled his eyes.

"And now they have to jump off a cliff like in the first season, classic!" Chris said and laughed

"Who will win? Who will lose, and I still have to decide the teams don't I?" Chris said and looked at Cheff who nodded, "DOG DARN IT! Ugh! Right here on Total... Drama... OOOOCCCCC!"

* * *

**Intro (just to refresh your mind):**

_Chris is shown on the dock and running toward the cliff, then falls._

_Jade is in the water beating up Fang (the toxic shark that chased Scott)_

_The camera goes up and shows Owen trying to fish, farts and dead fish comes up around the boat_

_A bird takes the fish and drops it on Kevin who then get's attacked by animals,_

_The camera zooms out showing Duncan smiling devilishly and Gwen rolling her eyes_

_It then shows the little boat going down the waterfall of Angel and Chase, Chase is acting crazy, Angel is laughing, they fall_

_Ashley is there throwing a tantrum, and falls in the water_

_The confessional knocks over showing London with her pants down_

_Cheff is cooking something and Jenny is trying to poison the food, Lindsay is meditating next to her_

_Drew runs out on the deck, slides and try to act cool, Chris looks at him and he laughs nervously, the camera goes up, then back down showing it's dark and shows Zoey and Mike holding hands and Chris dumping water on them._

* * *

**"Now**... before you jump, let me do the teams. Hmmm...Zoey, Mike, Gwen, Lindsay, Owen and Duncan. You will be Older Rats. Your team color is grey and black with a rat. Jade, Kevin, Angel, Ashley, London, Drew, Jenny and Chase you will be the Newer Cats, your color is blue and black."

"Wait! Why do they have more members?" Gwen asked with her hands on her hips.

"Because there's less of you guys and more of them guys and I wanted newer people but then I decided I miss you guys so I threw you guys in." Chris said speeding, Zoey giggled.

"You missed, US?!" Mike said and everyone laughed.

"Its more of you making are life's torture and we hate you." Duncan said and everyone nodded.

"You don't know what I go through, Dunc." Chris said, he rolled his eyes and when the challenge's is over he promised he would take them to their cabins.

"Now. We are redoing old favorite, kind of, challenges. So, you guys have to jump off the cliff into the tiny space and let's face it, might be shark in festive since Fang can still walk. Who ever chicken's out, well, instead of chicken hats, cow utters!" He said smiling proudly and pulled out a cow utter hat behind him. Cheff laughed and everyone moaned.

"So first up, Older Rats!"

"I'll be first..." Owen said sighing sadly, he ran and jump into the water and instead of making a huge splash like last time, it was a little normal, he landed in the safe zone and Cheff came to get him.

Then Zoey did, Gwen, Lindsay, Duncan which he made no sound... Mike came down as Svetlana, everyone laughed but Zoey.

Mike came on land and smiled.

"Svetlana for the win! Where's my metal?" Zoey remembered her Mike necklace and put on him which made him proud.

"So... who's first?" Ashley said, Jade and Jenny stepped back, finally Chase pushed Drew to the edge.

"Just dive and hope, dude." Chase said smiling. Drew started to shake, he jumped, screamed, hit some rocks, landed in the safe zone but hit his coconuts.

"Ouch!" Duncan said and laughed.

"Next!" Chris said. Everyone looked at London who raised her eye brow.

"No way! I just spent 900 dollars for my hair, nails and for a little tan! Theres no way im getting in there." She said, Jade stepped up to her, ranging with anger.

"OH NO! I'm not having another Heather LaShawna moment! You are going in and we're not going to fight about it, if you don't, I will cut you $900 hair off because we will lose!" London rolled her eyes, Jade kicked her and London fell, into the safe zone and screamed bloody murder.

"I through you into the safe zone..." She said, then jumped, missed the safe zone and everyone got worried, Fang came laughing and Jade punched him.

"Wow... another Eva..." Gwen said and looked at Jade in shock.

* * *

Everyone went down after her, Kevin chickened out. Now it was up to Chase.

"N-n-nuh uh! I-I-I'm not doing that, dude!" He said and Chris chuckled.

"You really want to lose on the first day?" He said rasing an eye brow, Chase sighed and mumbled something. He twitched and laughed.

"MY BOOK! ME OWN BOOKIE PIE! WOOOOOOO! HERE I COME SHARKY! OH NO! FANG HAS MY BOOK! NOOOOOOO!" Chase screamed, ran as fast as he can, went down the cliff laughing, was in the safe zone, swam out, opened Fangs mouth and twitched again.

"Uhh- OH MY GOD!" Chase screamed and swam fast to shore.

"Great, another Mike." Jade said rolling her eyes.

"I'm beginning to think one of his personality's left his mind and became into a real human." Duncan said and everyone nodded, but Zoey, London and Lindsay who was confused.

"Hey!" Mike yelled and kicked Duncan, Gwen laughed.

* * *

"This... is your first bon fire, Newer Cats." Chris said and had marshmallows next to him. Everyone hung their head in shame.

"And the ones staying are..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**(YOU PICK! Review or PM me who you think should be going home! Will it be, London, Jade, Kevin, Angel, Drew, Ashley, Jenny or Chase? Right here on Total... Drama... OOOOOCCCCC!)**


	4. The loser, next challenge!

**First off I might make a Facebook page for this if you want me to. Like I can post pic's and everything, idk. Also I reread the last chapter and it said "and the ones staying are..." but what I meant to type/say was "and the one leaving is..." so if you get confused, that's why.**

* * *

"And the one leaving is..."

.

.

.

.

.

"London..." Chris said and London gasped, everyone sighed in relief and smiled.

"What?! I didn't even do anything! I think it should have been Kevin or Jade!" London screeched.

"Why?" Drew said and smiled.

"Well, Kevin chickened out, and Jade kicked me off the cliff and punched a mother nature creäture... thingy."

"Oh don't even start acting like Dawn! She was to annoying, to me anyways." Chris said and rolled his eyes.

"Kind of think of it... yeah! She's right." Angel said and shrugged her shoulders, everyone nodded but Jade and Kevin.

"Well, the votes are already we're casted and it's to late now. Sorry London. Maybe Lindsay might take Beth to London, who know." Chris snickered at his own joke and there was a dead silence. London was putt on the boat of shame. (Hehe...) Then, it was out of sight by Cheff.

* * *

**Next** morning everyone's tired. Duncan came in and slammed his head on the table. Owen came in happy as he can be and sang a little song.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Kevin said and laughed.

"Owen was up all night farting Batoben's big hit's and then sang them in his sleep." Zoey said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh! That was the pretty music and stinky donut in my dream? Sorry guys..." Owen said while blushing.

Chris came in and greeted everyone by his whistle.

"Morning campers. Finish your breakfast because... we are doing The Wake Anthon! If you remember in the first season everyone had to stay awake while me and Cheff took turns watching them and the camera guy's. Who ever falls asleep loses, last one standing in their team wins! As you know, losing team well, loses and sends someone home."

"Yeah... 'home' is at Playa Day Losers." Gwen said and Chris got duct tape and put it on her mouth.

"We can't let them know that!" Chris said and smiled nervously.

"They do know." a smirking Duncan said.

* * *

**intro: Come on... you know you love to picture it like me. ;)**

_Chris is shown on the dock and running toward the cliff, then falls._

_Jade is in the water beating up Fang (the toxic shark that chased Scott)_

_The camera goes up and shows Owen trying to fish, farts and dead fish comes up around the boat_

_A bird takes the fish and drops it on Kevin who then get's attacked by animals,_

_The camera zooms out showing Duncan smiling devilishly and Gwen rolling her eyes_

_It then shows the little boat going down the waterfall of Angel and Chase, Chase is acting crazy, Angel is laughing, they fall_

_Ashley is there throwing a tantrum, and falls in the water_

_The confessional knocks over showing London with her pants down_

_Cheff is cooking something and Jenny is trying to poison the food, Lindsay is meditating next to her_

_Drew runs out on the deck, slides and try's to act cool, Chris looks at him and he laughs nervously, the camera goes up, then back down showing it's dark and shows Zoey and Mike holding hands and Chris dumping water on them._

* * *

**6 hours** later everyone was at the bon fire trying to stay awake, after all Chris did wake them up at 5:00 in the morning. Lindsay was looking around for Tyler, which was getting very old. Gwen and Duncan said they could do it the last time, so they we're smiling like idiots at everyone. Zoey was still wide awake and Mike kept changing personality's so who knows if he's tired or not. Jade and Gwen we're talking, Ashley was running around in circles, Drew kept tripping over his feet, Kevin was trying to hit on every girl, finally Gwen threaten him that she would hang him by his underwear.

Chase was nervous reck because his book, and everyone but mostly Angel wanted to know about the book. She shoved him against the wall.

"Okay, tell me what that book is really about!" She said, he got sweaty and panicked.

"I-i-it's my umm... diary! I write everyday of my life in there a-a-and... I give it to my parents..." He said and laughed nervously.

"That will do for now, but I want to know more later." She said, he sighed and followed her back to the camp ground.

* * *

**It** has been almost two days now. Only five people have fallen asleep. Gwen was still awake so was Mike, Drew, Chase, Angel and Jenny. It was now night and Angel and Chase we're looking up at the stars.

"Man, I've never been up this late." Drew said and started to shake, "what if my mom's watching this?! It's WAAAAY past my bed time!" He said and everyone just looked at him, he smiled.

"Dude, you're a mix between a Cody and Mike." Jenny said and laughed.

"Hey! I may be changing personality's everyone once in a while but I can still - ***GASP***- back when I was a lad, we didn't have clocks, all we had been a stick, dirt and tally marks!" Mike said then turning into his old grumpy man, Chester. Everyone moaned.

* * *

**Now** it was day three, at night. Drew and Jenny blacked out. Mike was rubbing his head.

"Is it possible that my face is so numb?!" He said.

"If you stop changing personality's, wasting air and talking so much maybe it wouldn't hurt." Chris said rolling his eyes.

"You still awake?" Chase asked to Angel.

"I have no idea..." Angel said and then passed out. Now it was up to Mike and Chase.

"I give up!" Mike finally yelled at midnight. Chase wooed and then he passed out to.

"Older Rats, you know what happens..." Chris said while smiling... "and the one going home is..."

* * *

**(You know the drill, you pick!)**


	5. Fight for the rock!

**"Older Rats,** you know what happens..." Chris said while smiling... "and the one going home is..."

"Duncan..." Chris said and Gwen gasped.

"What?! Why?! He didn't do anything!" Gwen yelled.

"I'm as shocked as you guys." Chris shrugged. Duncan rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Wait! Wheres Tyler?!" Asked Lindsay almost crying, everyone sighed.

Chris smiled big and laughed.

"Tyler's gone, if you want to see him you can leave to." Chris said, everyone just looked at him. Lindsay screamed of joy and her and Duncan left.

* * *

The next morning Jade was carving something in the table, Jenny leaned over her.

"What are you carving?" She asked, Jade shot her a death glare.

"None of your bussiness!" She growled back, Jenny laughed and rolled her eyes.

All of a sudden a huge wave of whooing came and in the doorway was Chase, looking dead, Drew and Angel helping him in the doorway.

"I have never been so tired..." He said and sat in a chair.

"So Chris, what's are next challange?" Kevin said and everyone moaned.

"Great... just great! I was hoping he would forget!" Gwen yelled and Kevin laughed nervously.

"PSSSH! Like I would forget... today you will be rock climbing." Chris said and holding up two ropes.

"That's not so hard." Jenny said and everyone nodded.

"While the other team will be throwing rocks on you and you fall off but where you fall is in a shark tank? yes... yes that's not so hard." Chris said smiling like the devil and everyone gasped.

"YOU MONSTER!" Mike said then gasped, everyone looked at him. "Eh. That's not so hard, I almost got crushed by a huge rock when I rescued a golden ball!" Manatoba Smith, aka Mike said and smirked. Zoey sighed and Mike gasped turning into himself.

"Wait... will we have breakfast first?!" Owen said scared.

* * *

**INTRO:**

_Chris is shown on the dock and running toward the cliff, then falls._

_Jade is in the water beating up Fang (the toxic shark that chased Scott)_

_The camera goes up and shows Owen trying to fish, farts and dead fish comes up around the boat_

_A bird takes the fish and drops it on Kevin who then get's attacked by animals,_

_The camera zooms out showing Duncan smiling devilishly and Gwen rolling her eyes_

_It then shows the little boat going down the waterfall of Angel and Chase, Chase is acting crazy, Angel is laughing, they fall_

_Ashley is there throwing a tantrum, and falls in the water_

_The confessional knocks over showing London with her pants down_

_Cheff is cooking something and Jenny is trying to poison the food, Lindsay is meditating next to her_

_Drew runs out on the deck, slides and trys to act cool, Chris looks at him and he laughs nervously, the camera goes up, then back down showing it's dark and shows Zoey and Mike holding hands and Chris dumping water on them._

* * *

**Ashley** was there first and there was Cheff pushing the two tanks of the sharks, both looking hungry and happy.

"Nuh uh! I can't!" Ashley said and Jade got mad.

"Your doing it if we say your doing it, wimp!" The red head said.

"MAKE ME!" Ashley yelled.

"Who votes for Ashley to climb?! Huh?!" She yelled and everyone just looked at her.

"I will climb." Jenny said and started to get the gear on, Jade said she's the strongest person on the team so she will throw the rocks on the other team.

* * *

"Well, i'm not going have what happend last time, i'm sorry!" Gwen said and walked beside Owen.

"I guess I could climb... IF everyone's okay with that?" Zoey said and laughed nervously. Everyone agreed and Owen's throwing the rocks.

* * *

"And go!" Chris yelled. Jenny and Zoey started to climb, both there teams rooting. Jade was throwing rocks at Zoey while Owen was doing the same to Jenny.

"Ouch! Hey! Take it easy!" Zoey screamed and kept climbing, Jenny was dodging them all, only one hit her.

"It's a game! That's the point to NOT take it easy!" Jade yelled and threw another rock. They both we're out until they looked behind them and seen a great huge one Chef rolled up there two minutes ago. Jade and Owen looked at eachother and then ran for it.

"LET GO SANTA CLAUS!" Jade yelled and kicked Owen's stomach.

"You let go skinny wanna be Gwen!" He yelled back and pushed her, She had enough so she kicked him between the legs, he started to cry. "Mommy?!" He said and she started to roll it off the cliff. Mike seen and yelled.

"ZOEY! Watch out!" He yelled, but it was too late, Jade pushed it and Zoey fell into the tank, then jumped out, her cloughs half ripped and sat in a tree shaking.

"THE NEWER CATS WIN! Older Rats, I will see you at the bon fire... again!" Chris yelled and the Older Rats sighed while the other team cheered.

* * *

"And the one going home is..." Chris said and everyone looked scared.

_**(So first off, you know what to do. Second, the last two chapters people just voted people off randomly, why not vote the person off who caused it?! Like, people wanted Duncan off so I did that, only a few votes for Lindsay and I think she should be off to see London again!)**_


	6. Ka-Boom!

**"Zoey."** Chris said and Mike gasped.

"What?! I think it should be Owen!" Mike said pointing to Owen eating a donut and a few other things, he froze and raised his eye brow.

"Hey I'm going by the votes and who want's to vote out are favorite audience buddy?" Chris said and Owen giggled, he picked up a coconut and his mouth fell.

"Mr. Coconut is that you?!" He said and hugged it.

"Oh not again!" Gwen said. Zoey was taken away while Mike was crying.

* * *

**Next** mourning Angel, Chase, Jade and Kevin we're playing some game.

"Haha! I win!" Jade said and laughed.

"Nuh uh! You looked at Chase's cards and cheated!" Kevin said.

"HEY!" Chase said and scooted away from Jade, she sighed and rolled her eyes. Suddenly there was a huge cry coming from the confessional which went out so that's why there is none, but people go in there anyways since it's where they can be alone and stuff.

"The guy has been up all night crying about her." Gwen said, then another cry came and Mike walked out, walked past everyone and flopped onto the grass still crying. Drew and Ashley came over to him patting his back.

"There, there." Ashley said and Mike cried harder. "Or not?" Drew said.

"Maybe he just need's someone to talk to, you know, have a friend to cheer him up since Zoey's gone." Kevin said and once Mike heard her name he just lost it, everyone was surprised he didn't flood the island with his tears. Chase and Angel took him back to the cabin.

Mike sniffed and looked at them, then at Angel's shirt. "Where you'd get that?" He said, she had a shirt just like his on.

"Well... I was a big fan of you back home so I went to a store and bought one like yours." She smiled, Mike laughed.

"Cute... and creepy." He said and she shrugged.

* * *

**As** the day passed Chris told them to go to bony island and do the challenge where they we're handcuffed. Kevin and Jade we're together, he was telling stories how he got into the talent show and all she thought was he was like Trent.

"And then I wrote the song and-" He was cut off with a mad Jade.

"OKAY! And then you wrote the song, got in and blah! I get it for the SIXTH time now!" She said and they both rolled their eye's at eachother. Gwen was with Mike where he kept changing into Svetlana saying he could jump the water within a minute and he almost tried until Gwen pulled him back into the boat and knocked him out.

"And so that's how I fell in school and ripped my pants." Drew finished.

"So, your telling me you slipped on some spaghetti, got caught on some hook which flung you in the air, ripped your jeans off and landed in front of your crush?" Jenny said, he nodded. "Dude... your life is over then." She said and he gasped.

Angel and Chase we're on their boat and then Chase twitched.

"WHERES BOOK?! ME NEED MY BOOKY!" He said and started acting crazy, Angel started to get scared.

"Chase... what are you talking- CHASE!" She screamed and then the boat flipped over, Chase opened his eyes and seen they we're underwater and started to scream. The both gasped for air.

"What happened?!" He said and looked around.

"I don't know, you tell me." She said and rolled her eyes.

Owen, and Ashley we're on their little boat passing them up.

"And then in Total Drama Action, Chris was drinking Mr. Coconut but he came back for me!" He said proudly.

"OH SHUT IT!" Ashley said and hit him with a paddle.

* * *

**After** everyone was on shore, either they we're wet or happy to not be. Angel and Chase we're the last one's and holding hands.

"Awww! Look Chef, a new Zoey and Mike. Really... she's the sweet one and he's the cra-" Chris was cut off with Chase kicking him.

"Don't you even dare!" He said. Mike started to tear up, Owen gave him a tissue.

"Anyways... you guy's have to piggy back ride the other to the other side of the island before time runs out, if your time runs out your bag's will blow up which you will." Chris said and handed each little team a little backpack.

"But, what about me and coconut guy here? What if we make it first? Who's team will win?" Ashley asked... Chris was silent...

"Whoever steps foot on the finish line first." He said and Owen smiled, Ashley rolled her eyes.

"AND GO!" Chris said and the team's went off.

An hour later, Kevin kept checking his and Jade's bomb which will go off any second now.

"NO NO NO-" Kevin said and it blew up, they went flying somewhere and Kevin screamed the loudest. Gwen and Mike passed them laughing, Mike stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Gwen said, Mike put his head down.

"I want to lose so I can see Zoey..." He said and sighed... Gwen rolled her eyes.

"And I really want to see Duncan. But just, uhh, do it for her. Win for her. That's what i'm doing." Gwen said and Mike shook his head no.

"I really want to see her-" He was cut off by Gwen.

"And first up to run is..."

"SVETLANA!" Mike gasped turning into his personality, Svetlana who ran super quick, Gwen couldn't ketch up.

Owen and Ashley came up, both out of air.

"One... break!" Owen said.

"That's what you said five minutes ago taking a break!" She said and dragged him along. Drew and Jenny we're running past them and their bomb exploded and they landed next to Kevin and Jade.

"Well... this is nice.." Kevin said rolling his eyes.

Finally someone has crossed which was Mike and Gwen who cheered. Everyone was mad, mostly Mike, he wanted to lose so bad. Kevin came over and lost it.

"**YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M DONE WITH THIS GAME! EVERYONE HAS BEEN TREATING ME WORTHLESS SINCE I FIRST CAME THERE!**" Kevin said and everyone looked at him like he's crazy. He kicked Drew between the legs.

"Mommy?!" He said and fell over in pain. The Newer Cat's looked at each other and all shrugged. Angel looked at Chase and held his hand, he laughed a little.

* * *

**"You** know what to do, vote for the person you want off." Chris smiled and pointed to you.

* * *

**(Well... like Chris said... you know what to do. I was planning on making this longer and more drama filled but i'm not that kind of person lol! Also... there might be a new fic I'm writing with one of these Oc's... can you guess who it is? ;) )**


End file.
